pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Medals
center|link= Medals are sort of achievements earned by Trainers for reaching certain milestones, like distance walked, PokéStops visited, Pokémon caught. Each medal has three levels: bronze, silver, and gold. For achieving some of the medals Trainers are extra rewarded with bonuses - such as an increased chance of successfully catching certain Pokémon type or bonus wardrobe pieces for Trainers are unlocked to be purchased. __TOC__ When any of the medals is achieved there is an animated pop-up displayed in the Map View. Similar to the one when trainer achieves next level. Too enter and see currently owned medals: #in Map View touch Trainer avatar in the bottom-left corner of screen, #slide down on Trainer profile page, the all owned medals are shown right under the section with Gym Badges. Most of the medals without any progress are hidden until there's any progress for achieving bronze level of such medals. Some of them are displayed as the silhouette of corresponding medal, even without any progress on them, these medals are specifically for general milestones and Pokédex entries milestones: *'Jogger' *'Collector' *'Scientist' *'Breeder' *'Backpacker' *'Battle Girl' *'Ace Trainer' (cannot be obtained currently) *'Kanto' *'Johto' *'Hoenn' After achieving gold level of each medal the statistics of required task for such medal are still kept and can be seen in medal's detail view in gold-level medal tab. Medals levels Medals have three different levels that in order to be achieved, require various values for a main task of certain medal. Bronze Medal.png|Bronze-level medal Silver Medal.png|Silver-level medal Gold Medal.png|Gold-level medal List of medals Medals have to kinds the ones for the various general tasks and milestones in gameplay and the others for catching specific-type Pokémon. General medals First section with medals on Trainer profile page shows all the currently owned medals for various milestones of general actions in the game. They can be also related to combat, number of each region Pokédex entries and catching specific Pokémon. #''† The Ace Trainer medal was obtainable by training Pokémon in team-owned Gyms. Training was removed during the Gym rework and it's not longer obtainable, however the medal is still present in game—keeping the progress before the Gym rework.'' Specific-type Pokémon medals Besides the general medals for certain milestones, there are also medals for catching specific-type Pokémon. These medals share same task and value of achieving next level of medal: *for acquiring bronze-level medal Trainer is required to catch at least 10 specific-type Pokémon, *for acquiring silver-level medal Trainer is required to catch at least 50 specific-type Pokémon *and finally, for acquiring gold-level medal Trainer is required to catch at least 200 specific-type Pokémon. Rewards For acquiring certain medals, mainly specific-type Pokémon related medals, there are some bonus rewards on each achieved level of such medal. Catch bonus Medals for catching specific-type Pokémon grant trainers having them with special catch bonus that highers capture rate of all Pokémon of respective type when it is being captured in wild. * +1 catch bonus for bronze-level medal, * +1 catch bonus for silver-level medal that gives in total +2 catch bonus * and +1 catch bonus for gold-level medal that finally gives in total +3 catch bonus. This counts only for capturing Pokémon with type corresponding to the medal. (for instance the Dragon Tamer medal grants a bonus for catching Dragon-type Pokémon ). If a Pokémon has two types, the game will average the catch bonus trainer has for those two types. Special clothes Three medals for general actions grant trainers having them with special wardrobe pieces themed for each name of medal. These medals are Jogger, Battle Girl and Fisherman. Achieving higher level of each medal unlocks more purchasable clothing for trainers. The Jogger medal unlocks following pieces of a male trainer wardrobe: *'Jogger Sunglasses', Jogger Watch and Jogger Visor for achieving bronze-level medal, *'Jogger Shorts' and Jogger Shoes for achieving silver-level medal *and Jogger Tank Top for achieving gold-level medal. The Battle Girl medal unlocks following pieces of a female trainer wardrobe: *'Battle Girl Gloves' for achieving bronze-level medal, *'Battle Girl Shorts' and Battle Girl Shoes for achieving silver-level medal *and Battle Girl Tank Top for achieving gold-level medal The Fisherman medal unlocks following pieces of a male trainer wardrobe: *'Fisherman Cap' for achieving bronze-level medal, *'Fisherman Shorts' and Fisherman Shoes for achieving silver-level medal *and Fisherman Tank Top for achieving gold-level medal. Jogger and Fisherman unlock only-male trainer clothes when Battle Girl unlocks only-female trainer clothes, therefore depending on which gender of avatar is currently chosen these wardrobe pieces are displayed in rewards section of medal in its detail view. That means if trainer is male there are no rewards for Battle Girl medal and if trainer is female there are no displayed rewards for Fisherman nor Jogger medals. External links * Pokémon GO Support – Level up and earn medals Category:Game Elements